Why Did I Get Married?
by A is for Angel
Summary: Bella, her five friends and there husbands go on a little getaway to find out why they really got married. Was it for the money, sex or love? What's the true meaning of love?
1. Prologue

2,190 days 13,140 hours and six years later" I' m still married to my abusive controlling and mantupilitve husband, James Tracker.

" I am with his second child which is due in another three months.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan- Tracker.  
James and I have been married for six years.

We started dating in eighth grade and only lasted all through high school, but who knew he would threaten my family and I to date him.  
About three years into college, James brutally raped me and that's how our first child Danielle Elizabeth Tracker was born.  
You ask why I haven't left him; I'll tell you why.  
I' m a kindgertan teacher in Forks, Washington, where as my husband is a big time athletic recruiter for the NFL and NBA.

So say as you wish," I' m their for the money.  
No, I' m here because I" m scared for my life if I leave, and I" m not sure how to bring in more money.  
" The only things I enjoy in life now is my six year old daughter, my kindgertan class, my father and best friends who are like my sisters Alice, Rosalie, Angela, Esme and Zafrina.

Let's not forget our yearly marriage exercised trips where James has to act civilized.

"We've been all over the world such as Spain, Africa, Tokyo, and Hawaii. This year I get to pick we are going. I'm choosing Italy.

"Who knew Italy made me question if my marriage was for sex? Money? Or love?

So, come follow me on my journey of self discovery, self confidence and a little bit of Roman romance to show me life has so much more meaning than rape, beatings physical or emontial pain.  
" Once you' ve started the journey into Italian alleyways with the off limits Italian doctors you'd want to fasten your seatbelt and keep an eye out for the green eyed sexy doctor.

Or I would like to call him Dr. Sex Muffin.'

**A/N; Well here's the first chapter I know it's short but the faster you review the faster I get more and longer chapters up**

**Please review and be honest**

**And what could possibly go wrong? Will be updated soon**

**I've just been truly busy but I have more time on my hands now**

**Thank you for reading and please review :) **

**A is for Angel**

**Thank you so much to my beta zombie's run this town thank you so much and i'm sorry**

**Disclaimer: All goes to Stephenie Meyer I don't own anything**


	2. Behind Closed Doors!

**Disclaimer: All goes to Stephenie Meyer I own nothing**

**Povs: Bella and Alice**

**Bella**

"Bella get your ass down here now! My dinner isn't cooked the house is a mess, and this thing you produced called a child is brothering me so I suggest you take care of it this instant." My husband James barked at me. You see since I'm six months pregnant I get exhausted easily. So while Danielle was napping I decided to nap too. About thirty minutes into my nap James has decided to make his presence known from work and I'm thinking "oh fabulous I just wanted a few minutes of pure bliss in my happy place", but now I have to wait till later.

As I'm walking down the stairs carefully since I'm a klutz, I get to the bottom and see the worst sight or a sight I never want to see in my life again. I see James beating, not hitting Danielle with a switch he got from one of the branches outside.

"James!" I screamed, "What the hell are you doing? She's freaking six years old take your hands off of her now! Or I won't only take our things and move out, but I'll also divorce you ass!" As soon as the word divorce left my lips he screamed, pushed Danielle to her room with her crying hysterically. Once he knew she was out of the room he crossed the room faster than eyes could see and grabbed me by the throat and said "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you ask no questions in this relationship! Do you understand me Isabella?" He let go of my throat, but grabbed the switch and took his belt off then hit me for about five minutes then he grabbed his car keys and started to leave.

Before he got out the front door he said softly and evilly, "My dinner better be ready by the time I get home in exactly an hour or your ass and back won't be the only thing hurting when I get back!" Then he slammed the door. After about five minutes of me lying on the floor Danielle Elizabeth came out with a warm wet washcloth put it on my forehead and said, "Momm,y if you don't get up now daddy's going to really hurt you when he gets back."

"I know baby I know and don't worry daddy won't hurt us or you for that matter anymore and I swear to you if it's the last thing I do!" I said getting up slowly to get his dinner started. The very thing that ripped my heart to pieces was when Danielle Elizabeth said, "Mommy, you're the best mommy in the world and I know your going to take good care of me so if daddy has to hurt me for me to stay with you I'll take it anyway!" I just nodded my head at her then we started on the baked chicken, white rice, spinach, and apple pie. Danielle started to sing one of her songs she learned in school while I was in one of my happy places. As I'm in my happy place I start to wonder how Alice is doing since I haven't spoken to her in about 3 days.

**Alice**

"Do you know how long I've put up with all the crap from your mother Jasper? I love you with all my heart you know that but she's lived with us since the day we got engaged. We've been married for four years I don't know if I'm able to live with her anymore! Either you get rid of her or I'll do it!"

"Alice she is my mother! My mother! Do you understand? I know she is an alcoholic,but what can I do my father won't let her back in the house." So you all are probably wondering what's going on. My name is Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock, but I like to be called Alice. My husband is Jasper Whitlock and we've been married for four years. We've had the same argument ever since we got engaged. Jasper's mother Lee Ann Whitlock has been living with us because she's an alcoholic and has been for twenty five years.

I just can't take it anymore the buying of the alcohol, the sickness,and the mental abuse on how I'm not a good enough wife for her son. This was the last straw so I walked out of dinner but not without a good exit. Jasper and I have been trying to start a family, but we can't. Ever since I had a miscarriage I haven't told Jasper how it actually he just thinks I fell down the stairs but I'll tell you how it happened. Ever since it happened I haven't had sex with my husband in over eight months. So you just see for yourself if I'm overreacting.

_Flashback_

"Alice," Dear Lee Ann slurred. "I don't know why Jasper married you you're a hyper bossy person who looks like Tinkerbell." I just ignored her because I was on my way to meet Jasper for lunch. At the time I was two months pregnant. Lee Ann pushed me down the stairs. I broke my ankle and wrists but I also landed on my stomach. I was taken to the hospital where I was told I lost the child. I was devasted and I haven't had sex with Jasper because I'm scared for the life of my child or me. The only person who knows the real reason how I lost my child is Bella and I want to keep it that way.

_End Flashback_

Now I engross myself in my work. I'm a famous fashion designer that has made my way designing with some of the biggest names. Jasper is a history teacher at Forks High School. So we were home at reasonable hours but now I'm barely home at all. When we are home we argue more than anything but tonight was the worst fight it got physical. As soon as I walked out I walked into the design room on the second floor. As soon as I closed the door it was slammed open and locked.

"Alice," Jasper whispered. "I don't know who the hell you think you are but you better damn well learn your place!" Then he slapped me against my cheek. There was no way in hell I was going to take that. Then I kicked him where it hurts the most. Then he slapped me again and yelled "bitch." When I just couldn't take it anymore I grabbed my emergency overnight bag and left without a backward glance and made my way to Bella's.

**Bella**

James' dinner was ready by the time he got home. The dishes were done and we all were sitting at the table eating before their was a knock at the door. I excused myself and answered the door to a hysterical crying Alice who asked to stay over. James agreed and before Alice could get through the door my eyes rolled in the back of my head and the last thing I heard was, "Mommy, Baby, and Bella! What the hell!? Why is she bleeding!?"

**A/N: thank you to my beta Zombie's run this town**

**please review so i know you my readers like it **

**yours truly **

**A is for Angel**

**:)**


	3. Do We Stay or Go?

**Disclaimer: All goes to Stephenie Meyer I don't own anything**

**Povs: Rosalie, Royce, Angela, and Emily**

**Rosalie**

"Do you know what it feels like to get raped by husband every night?"  
" I do and it's not a walk in the park." I married my husband Royce because I was in love with the idea of love so I stayed with him from eighth grade to now.

It's been eleven years and I hope this marriage retreat actually has an effect this year unlike last year when things got worst.

I have a feeling things are going to go downhill. Every day I ask the questions of my marriage if I am in it for the sex or the money? Or should I stay or should I go?

**Royce**

"Bye Lily I'll be back tonight Rosalie won't even know what to think when my car won't start coming home from the gym and I should get a hotel room for the night because it's so late."

"Just be ready to continue from where we left out because you know I can't resist your fine piece of sexy ass. You truly have no idea what you do to me.

I love you so much remember that always Lily." "Bye baby girl daddy is leaving but he will see you tonight and read you a bed time story make sure you pick out a good one ok princess?" Oh and Lily don't forget I'm leaving for that damn retreat in three days so be ready to leave in four I will have a private plane shipped for you.  
Make sure your mom knows we won't be back for two weeks so make sure she plans her time wisely to watch Lisa. You just be ready to announce our marriage publicly I can't wait.  
I have to go now but make sure you're ready for our snack and round four when I get back at ten thirty sharply. I faintly hear her say I love you and good bye as I finally walk away.

**Angela**

My father is a pastor and I can't even be honest about my marriage with him.

Ben never used to smoke, drink, or gamble.  
Yet again I never got burnt by cigarettes and lighters. Let's just say I'm the best costumer in buying make up in the little town of Forks.  
To say I'm scared of my life is a lie I am completely terrified. I can keep no secrets or do things he doesn't know about.  
Now I am keeping the biggest secrets of my life from my husband and I am going to tell him when we go to the Lounge tonight.  
Being in a public place won't make the punishment and better but at least I will be able to tell my father and husband that I have Type one Diabetes and I'm two months pregnant and I'm going on a marriage retreat to save my marriage.  
Which I ask myself everyday whether I should stay or go?

**Emily**

"No!" "No!" Ok I get what the hell you're saying I will never talk back to you again!"

" Are you happy now?"

"No I won't be until you have my food cooked at exactly one hundred seventy five degrees everyday with candles on the table and you wearing that gold sparkly halter dress with the stripper gold heels and your hair curled. "  
This is an everyday occurrence by my husband Sam.

He believes that the man should work and the woman should stay home and take care of the house, kids, and his every moment needs.  
I honestly don't know if I should stay or go? I know I can't leave because of my five children and the sixth on the way. Did I mention he wants twelve kids and I must give him all twelve I believe I didn't.

The way he makes me contributes to this family is being a stripper at night from ten at night to nine thirty in the morning.

I can't wait to finish my doctorate degree for being a child psychologist so I am able to get out of the hell hole and find my dream home.

**A/N: Here's the next update of this story sorry its been awhile but new stores caught my eye and school started so you can blame that if you want please review**

**love Angel and i might update soon**


	4. What is love?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything it all goes to Stephanie Meyer**

**Povs: Bella, Edward, Heidi, Dr. Amore, unknown**

**Bella**

What's love? Love is suppose to be that tingly feeling I get when I look in my husband's eyes. Love is supposed to be the small things he does everyday that make me fall in love twice as hard as I first did.  
Love is supposed to be when I see my husband taking care of our child or the small caresses I get when we're close.

Love is supposed to have no secrets, but I have two. What James doesn't know won't hurt him. I already know he screws around so I'd say hell yeah I'm aloud to have secrets too.

What James doesn't know is I've been talking to Dr. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Aka Dr. Sex Muffin who lives in Milan Italy.

Oh my goodness does he makes my knees weak and my panties oh so drenched just thinking about him. He is six two with bronze, reddish, brownish hair. With skin kissed skin that makes his emerald green eyes shine like a jewel. Edward is one of the most respected doctors in Italy we met when he came to the local hospital here in Boston for a conference.  
I was their checking up on my father who was in for a checkup. On my way to the cafeteria we caught eyes and the rest is history. That night was magical James was on a business trip to Florida. Danielle was with my mother so mama bear came out to have a little fun.

That night with Edward seven months ago gave me the miracle of my second child. James was just happy that I wasn't having another girl. He wants me to know our little boy after him. He must know that I will never ever ever name a child after that bastard. Edward and I talk everyday through the pay phone across the street from Dani's daycare. What Edward doesn't know is I'm coming to Italy.  
I mean my five best girlfriends their husbands and I are for our relationship retreat . Five years ago we started this retreat called Why Did I get married? To grow closer with our husbands. We decided that each year we would choose a person to pick a place where we would go. We've been to Madrid Spain, St. Petersburg Russia,Greece, and Hawaii.

So I thought why not choose any place where I would rather be except for Italy. Of course all the girls loved me even more for choosing this magnificent place. The guys just wanted to relax and not worry about any of the details.  
Now that our retreat is in seventy hours I plan to pack all of mine and Danielle's belongings to be shipped to Italy. I just hope Edward is ready for us. What he doesn't know won't hurt right?

**Edward**

"Are you sure you want to do this baby I mean we only have five minutes left on break I told Heidi." Of course I do she said locking the storage room door and started to take off her scrubs. No I told her we don't have time for that just pull your pants down and come here. She did as I told her came closer to me and started to kiss me. I lifted her up wrapped her legs around my waist and started to control the impulse that was threatening to take over. I haven't had any source of female contact for over seven months. I know you say that's a long time for a very attractive man like me. But I have been seeing this American woman Isabella Tracker Swan for about seven mo  
nths. She is the most beautiful, sexy, selfless person I know. Even though we only had physical contact about twice before I left the states I've been faithful. It's been a stressful day I've been missing Bella a lot and one of my nurses has been throwing herself at me so I couldn't resist any longer. It's always been my dream to be able to make love to Bella here in Milan but I know it's not gonna happen.

So I have to take what I'm gonna get. After I get off with Heidi I go back to the children ward. I love children so much so I'm a general pediatrician so I can help children who are sick.  
Heidi is one of my nurses so it just came off easier to go with her before our next break. During our second break that evening Heidi said that she needed to speak with me. So I said, "Alright talk to me then I would like to go home tonight I've been on a forty eight hour shift."

**Heidi**

"Well Eddie baby you know I've been your leading nurse for about six years and we've known each other since grade school." I just wanted to tell you Eddie that you've put a baby in my stomach. I am also HIV positive.

**Edward**

**OH SHIT!**

**Dr. Amore**

"Dr. Cullen are you alright? I ask. Edward is one of the bests doctors in all of Italy so to see him passed out on the floor I knew at that exact moment that something was wrong. I looked from Edward to Heidi and I knew exactly what was wring. Heidi told him that she was HIV positive. I feel horrible about this I was the one who tested her I should have her fired for this. I can't though I love her. What is love though?

**Unknown**

Why the hell doesn't any doctor, nurse, or staff member realize I know all the shit that goes around this hospital. Hell I know what goes on all over the world. I am the head bitch at Pan Hospital. So you can say I run this and when I say jump you say when and how high. Now let me make myself clear no one on my staff will find out Heidi is HIV positive because I gave her husband Marcus the disease. I love Marcus I'm pregnant with his child. What is love though?

**A/N: Hey everyone! here's a new update i hope you like it follow me on twitter it's my pen name without spaces and my profile pic is a cake **

**have a wonderful weekend**


	5. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything it all goes to Stephanie Meyer , Beyonce` and Cindy Lauper**

**Pov: Bella**

_Girls Just Wanna Have Fun~Cindy Lauper_

_Girls,_

_They want,_

_Wanna have fun._

_Girls,_

_Wanna have._

**Bella**

Time to have our annual Girl's Night Out before our Marriage Retreat. You could say it's kinda like a bachorlette party. It gives us girls a chance to bond and pack before we leave at 3:30 am.

The kids are already at our parents house. The kids I could say are more excited for our annual trip because they always go to amusement parks, museums, movies, and a yearly Prince and Princess party. It was held for over fifty thousand people. I loved the photos from the party.  
It was so amazing to see everyone dressed up and look like they were having a fabulous time wearing their crowns and costumes. While I was thinking about the kids I was also thinking that the girls and I needed a night out so I suggested we got ready and met at the car in twenty minutes because we're going to karaoke.

I put on my blue baby doll dress with black leggings that hung over my baby bump perfectly with my white ballet shoes then went straight to the car. While sitting in the car I turned on the car and started to sing to _Rolling in the deep~by Adele_. After the song finished Rosalie, Alice,Angela, and Emily came to the car and we were off to sing a little karaoke.

It took about ten minutes to get to the restaurant and a five minute wait but then we were seated and signed up to sing. We all decided to sing together. It was a newer song but it was loved by all of us and I felt like it should be sung for our husbands.  
After ten minutes of waiting to be called we were announced to sing.  
We all got up and assembled in a line then the first beat was bursting through the speakers. All of us started to sing Run the World (Girls)~ by Beyonce`. It was the most fun I had in seven months. When the last note came we belted it out and bowed because we had a thunderous applause.  
With one last look at the crowd we all decided to head home and pick up the men and head to the airport.  
We all figured that we could sleep on the plane. I mean come on who wants this night to end when your hanging with all your girls? I just hope that this isn't our last Girls Night Out because I have an inkling that it is.

**A/N: Short chapter I know it is a transition chapter I hope you like it please review and let me know how you are liking the story so far**


	6. Plane Ride From Hell

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**povs: Bella **

**Bella**

"Calling all passengers to board flight three hundred ninety eight to Italy." Oh come on James we're not gonna make the flight if you don't walk faster!" Shut up Isabella we wouldn't be rushing to board the damn plane if you didn't have to use the restroom."

After James was done scolding me like a child I started sobbing. I guess it's the pregnancy hormones that makes everything seem much more worse than it really is.

I wish that he would treat me like I was the queen in his life and not some servant. Another two minutes passed before James pulled me to my seat on the plane. As us girls were fastening our seat belts the insults started to be thrown. Some of the ones that they used the most were; W

hy did I marry that bitch? Or the one that really gets to me At least my secretary Victoria knows how to please a man and not make him watch porn to please himself the way his wife does not.

All the girls seemed to being taking the insults in strive I was openly bawling because it seemed to affect me more. After another two hours in the air the men finally fell asleep , but not without paying the stewardess's to give us peanuts and water for our meal.

The men were able to get any meal their heart desired. Luckily enough an angel stewardess named Marie gave us a meal because she used to be abused by her ex- husband and she didn't want us to suffer the way that she did. I thanked Maria profusely and gave her a really big tip for her concern and thoughtfulness.

Another three hours in the air and we finally landed, but not without conflicts. The luggage incident seemed to be the best. While we were waiting at the carousal for our luggage to come around the men saw there's but when it came to the women they threw them in the garbage. Luck just seemed to be on our side because a security guard spotted it and put it in the trunk of the rental car.

While the drier drove us to our private mansion on the beach that overlook the mountains and country side all the women called home to check in and make sure their children were all right before the day of no outside communication for the first day of couples therapy began.

Now at that moment getting off the phone I knew in my heart why I chose Italy for our marriage retreat.

The sites were beautiful the structure , the buildings, and just the nature. Two hours later we finally arrived to our home for the next two weeks. Everyone was speechless with all that I did for this whole trip. It makes me feel amazing and honored that they feel so highly of me now for organizing this trip.

I didn't do this trip fr them though I did it for Edward and my unborn child. I want to give birth in this beautiful country and raise a family here, and finally have a real life. Maybe there is a life outside this hell.

**A/N: Review and tell me what you think please please review I always review for you**

**follow me on twitter at aisforangel profile picture is one of a cake. And please read unexpected circumstances by savage7289 and summer vacation by twireader81**

**have a fabulous week**


	7. The Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything it all goes to Stephenie Meyer**

**Pov: Bella**

**Bella**

Dear, Edward

I miss you like crazy baby. I'm sending this letter to let you know that I'm finally here in Italy. I hope that I get to see you. I need to see you so badly. It's not even remotely funny. I need you to run a warm bath for me. I need you to undress me. I need you to take the bath with me. Most of all I need you to give me one of your signature massages that will have us begging for more. For example I'll start at your chest then I'll gradually go lower until my hands get to the most sensitive part on your body. Well enough about what I need. What do you need baby? Let me know so your well taken care of. I love you so much baby.

Isabella Marie-Tracker-Swan-Masen

**A/N: Review and tell me what you think follow on twitter aisforangel profile picture is of a cake**

**thank you for reading and please review**


	8. Emotions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything it belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N: Sorry it's been awhile school is really stressful. Follow me on twitter at aisforangel**

**Please read, enjoy and review.**

**Edward**

I've never had so many emotions running through my head before. How could I betray Bella this way? I love her and she loves me. Why couldn't I have just gone home after the six patients I had today die from Leukemia? I know that children die everyday, but I was especially close to these particular children and it was pretty hard watching them lose their battle with this terrible disease. Heidi was the only one to truly know how I felt. So I did a spur of the moment thing. That I now truly truly regret. How can Heidi not even think to tell me she wasn't HIV positive? I now feel that I have done damage far beyond repair, and the only thing I can do to hopefully repair it. Is wait for the test results to be delivered in three days.

**Bella**

For the first time in my life I have never felt more at peace than I do at this moment. You want to know why? It is because my husband James and the rest of the men on this retreat left us women here in the suite, and they went to the Casino. I feel more at peace, because I finally found a way to contact Edward and let him know that I am here in Italy. I just hope this feeling will last forever, but I think to soon because the next thing I know. I hear four voices that scream "No!, at the same time." By the time I fully comprehend what's going on I look up to see James standing in the door way with a gun pointed at me. The moment I try to beg him to leave me alone. The next thing I feel is excruciating pain. With a voice I hear that shakes my convulsing body to the bone. "I got you right where I want you. I hope your journey to hell is safe and turbulence free."

**A/N: Review and have a wonderful weekend**


	9. What Do They Know?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to three amazing ladies DreamOfTheEndless XXMementoMorixx and Chloe Masen so please go check out their stories and tell them how amazing they are. Come say hi and talk to me on twitter at aisforangel**

**Bella**

The only thing I can feel is pain, but all I can see is darkness. Some would say that I'm being melodramatic. But what do they know? They don't know that I finally have found peace. I live my life for the outside. I don't live to follow my heart. I wish that I would have told James about Edward months ago. It's too late now to regret anything. The moment I saw James raise the gun my whole life flashed before my eyes. The past, present and even the future. The past has been nothing but hell. I couldn't do anything about that though, because it gave me my little girl. Even if I tried to leave back then James would have taken custody away, and made me to seem like an unfit mother. I never in anyway wanted James to find out this way, but what could I do? All I can hear is the beeping of the heart machine. My body has never felt so weird before. It feels like my body is here, but not my mind and soul. I just hope the mind, body and soul of my true soul mate will bring me out this coma. Like Prince Charming bring Snow White out of hers.

**A/N: Review and please go check out my blog and come talk on twitter. Go check out the amazing authors above!**


	10. What's Best!

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N: Read Review and I hope you like it! Warning this chapter speaks of a sexual disease! I'm sorry if it offends you!**

**Bella**

The searing pain I felt a moment ago is gone now. All I feel is calm. Finally being able to open my eyes I see that I'm sitting in what looks like an enchanted forest. The forest has all sorts of blooming flowers like roses, daffodils and so much more. Birds are chirping, but the scary part of it is I'm not alone. In the forest with me is Edward, Danielle and all my friends. Everybody is one the right side of the forest and I'm on the left.

Being on the left side is a symbol of me being on the wrong side. I don't want anyone to influence any decision I make in my life except myself. I make the decisions in my life that are right for my daughter, unborn child and I. All I want to do now at the moment is take my children and Edward and run.

Running away from my problems seems like the easiest solution. I remember though what Angela told me one day during or coffee meetings. "Running seems to be the easiest solution, but deep down you need to do what's best in the moment. Even if that means staying. But you also have to remember that good things comes to those who wait." While thinking about the past I feel this jolt. This pain is undeniable. All of a sudden I'm in the enchanted forest, and the next mi looking at darkness in the face. The darkness seems like the best place to be. It's easier at the moment to stay away from the real world and decisions.

It's the best for my baby and I. The last thing I remember seeing is the face of my grandmother and mother. They were both standing side by side, and saying "It's okay, to let go sweetheart. Let go and come join us where you truly belong." So I did I let go and joined my true family.

**James**

I did what I thought was best for the situation. I put my so called wife in a hospital. I know for a fact that the child she's carrying in her womb is not mine. At the moment I don't care, because now the child isn't going to be anyone's. Now you ask why would I want to endanger my wife? Why wouldn't I? Bella broke her vows, but what she doesn't know is that I broke mine too. Bella and I have been dating since eighth grade and then we were married. I been sleeping with and seeing other girls since eighth grade. The girl I've been with the most is a girl named Heidi .

Last I heard she moved someone over seas to do her medical residency. My best kept secret from Heidi, Bella and all the woman I slept with is that I am HIV positive. I guess Bella and Danielle need to get tested now. Life isn't easy. Life is hard, but I just made Bella's even more complicated.

**Edward**

"Dr. Cullen I hate to be the one to deliver the news to you, but you are HIV positive."

**A/N: Review and tell me what you think!**


	11. Forgive Me Bella, My Love?

**Disclaimer: All belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N: This chapter has talks of HIV**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**Pov: Edward**

"Dr. Cullen I hate to be the one to deliver the news to you, but you are HIV positive." Kept repeating in my head for the past hour. I can't believe that this happened to me, but there is nothing I can do. But own up to my actions and be a man about it. The right way to act upon my actions concerning Bella is write her a letter. Which I know after she reads the letter that she'll never forgive me, but all I can do to is pray that we can still be friends after this.

Dear, Isabella

My angel, my life, the only woman who has captured my heart. What I'm going to say my be hard to hear, but just know never in my entire life have I wanted to hurt you. But now I must. A couple of hours ago I was told the results to my HIV test. And it was positive. Please know mi amor, mi Bella I never meant to hurt you, but now I must. And I truly regret it. I hope that one day you can forgive me. But for now you should just let me go.

Sincerely, Edward

P. S. I hope you take care of yourself mi amore, my life

As the last words of the letter simmered in my mind a tear rolled down my cheek. The moment I reached up to wipe the tear away I felt something cold against my neck and someone whisper coldly which sent shivers up my spine. "Don't fucking move!"

**A/N: Review**


	12. A Visit

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N: Review! Follow me on twitter at aisforangel**

**Pov: Edward**

"Don't fucking move!" Has been running through my mind for the last twenty minutes. While I was signing the letter a tall man with blonde hair swept back in a ponytail.

Somehow got into my hospital room. And from what I can tell he is not happy, but unbelievably pissed. At the sign of the gun he held. I froze, and reached for the nurses button. But his next words made me pause scared out of my mind.

"Don't fucking move or I'll shoot!" "Now listen up! Since you feel the need to go and sleep with another man's wife. I decided to come and pay a visit so we can talk man to man. Now tell me what the fuck possessed you to sleep with my wife?" I know the bitch didn't keep her fucking mouth shut and told you what goes on.

But that is between a man and his wife! " You need to know that I apologize for taking what's yours, but what we have is beyond love it moves heaven and earth." It's stronger than the whole world put together.

What you never need to worry about is taking care of her, because that is a given. I knew in my mind that I just said would have me killed, but I never knew it would be this painful.

**A/N: Review!**


End file.
